


少年时

by parkparkpark



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkparkpark/pseuds/parkparkpark
Summary: /第一次写豪雨，别骂（抱头逃窜/说好的哨向变成了单纯的战争背景，对不起orz/上将荣x军医勋/全文又臭又长
Relationships: 荣勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	少年时

01.

李知勋一共见过三次权顺荣。

02.

第一次见面还是五岁的时候，他记得很清楚。

那是一个夏末初秋的傍晚，没有乱世荒芜，没有岁月萧条。狭小的巷子在逐渐凉爽的天气里并不觉得凄凉，叫卖声，归鸟返巢的振翅声，还有车轱辘从石块上飞快碾过的咕噜声音。杂草从泥巴堆的墙根开始一寸一寸向上抽长，李知勋就坐在墙角边，抱着一本翻得起卷的旧书。

那时鲜少有人读书。这还是久未归家的父亲从很远的地方拖信客捎来的。

泥墙不高，旁边有一颗歪脖子树。晚风初上，李知勋沐满了一身落叶雨。

墙的对面响起咚咚的声音。敲进李知勋的脑子里，把他从旧书的纸页中拉扯回来。一墙之隔的新邻居才刚刚搬进来，又不知道在做些什么奇怪的事情。

李知勋合上书就准备换个地方继续他的阅读，但还没来得及起身，就听见墙的顶上传来了悉悉索索的响声。

细碎的沙石自上而下的掉落声，落叶粉碎的声音，还有男孩陌生的声音。

“你好——！”尾音拖的很长，但是热情又饱满。

一个年龄相仿的男孩子爬上了墙头，正是长高的年岁，若是直起腰杆，脑袋就要碰到上面纠缠成一股的电线。

李知勋嫌弃地抬手拍落身上的尘土。看着邻居家的孩子从墙头上翻下来，然后再在泥巴地上掀起一阵尘埃。夕阳正好迎着那个孩子的身后照过来，在扬起的尘埃的颗粒间里有了清晰可见的模样，柔情万丈。

“你好你好，我是权顺荣！”

男孩的热情融化在光芒里，咻然间就溢满院子。

那个时候的权顺荣比长大后多了一份稚气，脸颊上还肉嘟嘟的，不知道是婴儿肥还是因为喜欢把食物塞在腮帮子里撑的。因为爬墙而浑身泥巴的权顺荣也没在意，只是第一次见到自己的新邻居而格外兴奋，伸出脏兮兮的手要去跟李知勋打招呼，如果可以那就再来个拥抱。

李知勋拿起书就拍掉了权顺荣脏兮兮的爪子，也不说话，转身躲进了房子里。

那是李知勋第一次见到权顺荣，在他们5岁的那一年。

03.

第一次的见面以李知勋干脆果断的拒绝而结束。他回家告诉还在家里捯饬柴火的母亲，隔壁搬来了一个奇怪的男孩子。

见到权顺荣的第一个晚上，李知勋做了一个奇怪的梦。梦里有个奇怪的人，问了他奇怪的问题。这让李知勋对权顺荣的印象再次下降。

但是这并没有阻挡权顺荣的热情，5岁正是一个需要伙伴的年龄。

李知勋和别的孩子不一样，不去街上买小糖人吃，也不去河边玩水捉鱼，每天都抱着一本书，坐在院里的歪脖子树下看。权顺荣每天都来，有的时候从墙上翻过来，有的时候从小院的正门跑进来。久而久之，李知勋坐在树下看书，权顺荣在旁边独自聊天成了他们习以为常的样子。

夏末初秋是个美丽的季节，至少在李知勋的心里一直都是这样。那时天还是蓝的，街口集市的喧闹还有走街串巷的叫卖声都真实清晰的印在清冽的流光里。

他悄悄在泥墙边放上了一把小梯子让权顺荣不用再从那么高的地方跳下来。权顺荣把自己珍藏许久的用纸包起来的糖果塞进他的口袋里，那种发黄的，薄薄的纸包起来的糖。似乎这些悠然闲雅又平淡无味的事情，凑合凑合，就凑成了他们的童年。

时令迁徙，世事如梦。

04.

李知勋第二次见到权顺荣，是现在。

他穿着白色的大褂，连手里拿着的，去夹酒精棉的镊子都有点拿不稳。破旧的门年久失修，在带着凉意的风力吱呀吱呀的呻吟着。权顺荣躺在临时搭建起来的简陋的手术台上，旁边还穿着军装的小士兵差点给李知勋跪下，嘴里不停地念叨着医生，救救我们营长。

很多年了，李知勋已经很多年没有再见到权顺荣了。

他还记得那天，军队熙熙攘攘从他们门前的巷子里走过。百姓们打开窗户探出头，或是挤到巷子边上去看。街上是难得的热闹，但李知勋不喜欢热闹，也不喜欢扎进人堆里。只有权顺荣独自跑去看。

傻乎乎的男孩子里在人堆里蹭了一身汗，然后哒哒哒跑回小院的歪脖子树下，兴奋地告诉李知勋军队来了啊，听说远方打仗了。

在年幼的男孩子心里，谁没有向往过征战沙场做英雄的热血。

那时的李知勋并不知道这样淡然闲远的时光从此将变得魂牵梦绕，他看着刚刚开始长身体的权顺荣在小小的院子里热血澎湃，说着以后也要走上战场，保家卫国的大梦想。以为会一起这样慢慢长大，可是却不知道长亭古道其实就在不远处。

回忆被手上粘到的鲜血染得通红，剪刀小心地剪开残破得军装，将看见里面惨不忍睹得伤口。因为爆破而被炸开的皮肤，血肉模糊的绞在一起，弹片被深深地嵌进肉里。军刺刮出的伤口，深的能看见骨头。手臂因为骨折而无力的垂在床边，以诡异的角度扭曲着。

权顺荣还发着烧，整个人烫的像块铁。

自从李知勋调来这个战区不久后，医疗物资已经很久没有运上前线的医疗点了。

他摸索着从一个盒子里翻出一管破伤风。这是他手里最后一支破伤风了。他还没来得及把药推进针管里，就被旁边的小护士摁住了手。

“李医生，这个是上级发给你保命用的。你……”

李知勋摇了摇头，甩开小护士的手，继续他的工作。旁边的人都不敢再过问些什么，只能埋头干活。战场上生生死死，听天由命，早就见惯了生死离别的军区医生护士变得沉默。太阳开始西斜，凝重地坠向地平线。

此刻时间是急是缓，都和李知勋擦肩而过。

权顺荣醒来的时候已经是后半夜。意识的恢复让浑身的疼痛都潮水般涌入脑海，这个感觉让他意识到自己还活着。他想摸索着打探一下周围的环境，却发现全身上下没有一处能动弹的地方。

眼角用力的分辨出周围一张张床上没有生气的黑影，在他的周围全是重伤的人。他们像码在一起的货物，一个挨一个的躺在一个较大的房间里，小小的窗户有光透进来。大概是后方的医院里，权顺荣听不见前线炮火的声音。

又试着挣扎着想要坐起来，却有人轻轻打开了旁边的一道小门。吱呀的声音在夜里显得单薄又沧桑。一只干净好看的手伸到他未手上的左肩膀上，把他重新按回铺子上。

“不想死就别动。”他听见熟悉的声音，无色，无味，但又透着一点甜。从时空的那一头传来。

权顺荣没法扭头，只能睁大眼睛想要去看那个人。李知勋借着残败的光线，看着努力睁大眼睛的权顺荣，觉得有点想笑。却又把声音咽了回去，在权顺荣身边坐了下来。

“知勋……”

“我来值班看护病人的，别感动。”李知勋又伸出手，把想翻身的权顺荣给摁回去。

平时聒噪的人也安静了下来。李知勋看见权顺荣因为疼痛而咬得发白的嘴唇。脸还是有点肉嘟嘟的和小的时候一模一样。光似乎为他而生，在权顺荣的脸上勾勒出线条，少年的轮廓变得更加清晰可见，每一笔一画都起承转合得恰到好处，有种说不出的好看。

没有炮火的声音，没有军号的声音。夜里只有无数的叹息声和痛苦的哀叫声在这个房间里此起彼伏。有些声音一开始还响亮着，然后越来越弱，越来越弱，最后消散在风里，身体便开始变得冰凉。黑黝黝的房间成了深邃无涯的深渊。

疼痛让权顺荣出了一身汗。

不知道是困倦还是因为疼痛，他觉得意识开始变得模糊。朦胧间，他感觉李知勋放了一个东西到他的手心里。骨折的手臂让他没办法拿起来看看，只能用手掌和指尖去触碰。干燥的，温暖的，是用发黄的，薄薄的纸包起来的糖。

带着一点对方残留的体温，带着风里一点点细沙。

这满目疮痍的土地上，是去哪里找来的糖。

“吃颗糖吧，吃颗糖就不痛了。”

李知勋的声音轻轻的，被风一吹就散进了权顺荣看不见的星空里。他握着一颗糖，慢慢笑了。眼睛又眯了起来，像从前一样。

不知道什么时候，四周都安静了下来，再没了叹息和哀叫的声音。夜还很长，所有人都企图在梦境里，回到没有硝烟和痛苦的生活。

半梦半醒间，权顺荣听见了歌声。轻轻缓缓。他想，是李知勋在唱歌吧。

小的时候李知勋就很喜欢唱歌。矮矮的泥巴墙，旁边的歪脖子树，还有抱着一本旧书的李知勋，回忆像坟头的野草，顺着一点温暖疯狂的抽长。年华长出的记忆被权顺荣安放进战火后短暂的平静里，即使多年后的现在，也依旧像部老电影一样，黑白分明，情节如初。

05.

在漫长的养伤的时间里，权顺荣一天也见不到李志勋几次。

在没有获得下床走动的许可前，权顺荣只能躺在床上，在虚无缥缈的想象中消磨难得而又漫长的时间。

阴暗的房间里连盆草都活不太久。每天都有人被送进来，又有人被抬出去。除了偶尔疼痛难忍而发出的呻吟，再没有别的声音。

每个看着年纪轻轻的男孩子们，怀着想家的心和坚韧的骨气，在不为人知的黑夜的角落里掉下几滴眼泪。在战场上的人分不出心去懦弱，而停下休息的人才会感受这突如其来的苦楚。

在李知勋走进病房的时候，房间里都会响起权顺荣开朗的笑声，叫着“知勋，知勋。”，只有在那个时候，一切伤痛都戛然而止，光线短暂的照亮黑暗的房间，他又是那个刚翻上墙头的5岁的孩子。

李知勋给权顺荣换药的时候，他依旧眯着眼笑着，像是感觉不到疼痛一般。李知勋静默的看着对方，和小时候从墙头摔下还能傻兮兮笑的权顺荣如出一辙。

“你是傻子吗，不会疼吗。” 李知勋的声音像闷在罐子里一样。

权顺荣嘿嘿一笑，“知勋给我换药当然不疼！”

说罢去拉起李知勋白白软软的手晃一晃，李知勋明显的犹豫了一下，没有甩开权顺荣。

等到权顺荣可以随意走动的时候，李知勋依旧忙得不可开交。权顺荣骨折的手臂还用绷带挂在胸前，在李知勋办公的房间附近瞎逛，尽管如此两个人还是鲜少能一起说几句话。

在李知勋实在没空理他的时候，一个人跑出医院，走到江边吹风。沿江的电灯一盏接一盏亮起，从黄昏的阑珊到夜晚的璀璨。不近战区的百姓家里灯火通明，炊烟袅袅。权顺荣有些恍惚的错觉，战争像从未发生过一般，存在于他一个人的梦里。

孩子们你追我赶的从一旁跑过，嬉笑声玲珑剔透。化着浓妆的戏子在戏台上咿呀的唱着，在台子上缓缓的转着圈，鲜艳的戏服像翩飞的蝴蝶。

权顺荣站在人群背后，欢娱的声音洗不掉眼里的忧郁。杀戮在这没有生根发芽，这里的人不曾知晓战争的残酷，战场上的人却刀尖舔血，守护这灯火。

权顺荣揉了揉发酸的眼角，转身走入了黑暗，向医院的方向走去。

06

在不停穿梭在走廊里护士们的交谈中，不难知道医疗物资的紧缺。

在乱世之下，平时都少有的消炎药更是凤毛麟角。柜子里一排排空了的广口瓶折射着扭曲的光线。权顺荣很多次听见平时冷静的李知勋对着电话那边大发雷霆，但是看着鲜活的生命从手下溜走却又无可奈何。

人有多么的脆弱，只要轻轻被划开一刀，就会变得不堪一击。白色的床单轻轻一盖，就永远告别这个世界。

死亡在医院里并不新鲜，它时时刻刻都在。哀叹与悲戚像海浪，一层盖过一层。医院就是浓缩的人间，生生死死都在这里上演，但无人欣赏，无人叹息。医生们在手术室进进出出，麻木被一刀刀刻在脸上。

冬天快要过去，窗口的树枝似乎都蠢蠢欲动，但是晚上的寒风却依旧凌冽。权顺荣躺在床上闭目养神许久，却毫无睡意。拢了拢厚重的大衣决定出去走一走，非常熟门熟路的从李知勋的办公室门口经过。

门上的透明玻璃透着里面一点昏黄的灯光，细碎的落到走廊里。权顺荣心底涌上一点惊喜，揣着一点点期待快步走了过去。

他听见房间里面李知勋的说话声，似乎在打着电话。权顺荣刚搭上门把的手又礼貌的放了下来，决定在门口等一等。

李知勋对着电话那头，说着医院的现况，没有消炎药，没有破伤风，更没有足够的血源。即使从很远的地方也只能调过来一点点物资。很多人还没有等到药，就挺不住走了。今天又做了一台手术，那个人没有救回来。

他被从战区转移过来，还那么年轻。

话说着说着，就变了调，一段一段的，听着像喘不上气一般。权顺荣意识到李知勋哭了，，或许因为没有消炎药，或者因为手术没有成功。尽管权顺荣此前从未见过李知勋落泪

他本以为，医生应该对死亡早就从悲伤到麻木，最后因为淡然而失去感觉。在他重新见到李知勋之前，应该还有无数这样的手术曾在李知勋年轻的生命里留下一道道疤痕，但是此刻，李知勋依然为一个素不相识的生命的离去而流泪。

走廊外的风呜呜的吹，像孩子在呜咽的声音。电话发出挂断后的忙音，李知勋的哭声在无人的走廊里有些明显，权顺荣静静的靠着墙，始终没有推门进去。他第一次见到李知勋流眼泪。

但是再坚强的灵魂也会被委屈和伤心啃食。

那么坚强的人，不会想别人看到他的眼泪。

07.

原来每个人都在拼命长大，在李知勋看见浑身是伤的病房里。在权顺荣靠在门上，偷偷陪李知勋掉眼泪的走廊里。

在这个战火纷飞的岁月里。

有前线发来的电报，询问权顺荣什么时候能重返前线。

李知勋知道，那个日子摆在那里，但是他不愿意去思考。草草的回复电报，带着说不清道不明的心情，想要把那个日子一拖再拖。

有的时候，权顺荣也会问起这个问题。自从权顺荣逐渐恢复后，就帮着医院做点杂活补充人手。只有一只手能动，但是执着地要在小院里帮忙晾晒床单被套。白色的床单把小院围起来，隔出一个独立的空间。某一个凉爽的清晨，下了夜班的李知勋看见权顺荣独自一人坐在小院的屏障里。那些落了叶的树枝，分明还有温度，挣扎着想要开出春天的花。

“想什么呢。”他走到权顺荣身边坐下。

“知勋啊，我什么时候出院呢？”权顺荣毫不避讳地提起这个问题。莫名的情绪突然涌上心头，酸了鼻子。

李知勋望着他，像是想把这一幕刻进脑海里，无论冷暖悲喜，都收进心底里。如果可以，他希望权顺荣永远不用回去。管什么国家大义，管什么民族未来。他只是自私的希望，这个20岁出头的少年，肩负的是草长莺飞和清风明月，而不是靠自己去挑起整个时代和国家的哀愁。

希望他能活下去。这自私又奢侈。

但是英雄都是背负着崇拜与信任，用血肉之躯抵挡灾难和战火，在死亡中赢得世人的赞颂和怀念，历史书写了英雄必定的命运轨迹。

“去了的话，什么时候回来？”李知勋从嘴里挤出一个问句。

平淡的像小的时候，李知勋问权顺荣明天什么时候过来玩一样。

草木的呼吸声，冷不丁透进权顺荣的心里。他想回答李知勋的问题，却发现自己根本给不起承诺。他想起那年春时，野花开满了田埂阡陌。他第一次跟着老兵走上战场。年轻的孩子枪都还拿不稳就火急火燎地被推上战场，在敌人密集的火力压制下只能一批一批的人往前冲，倒下一排又填上一排。所谓的老兵也不算是老兵，只比他早来了三个月。

那时的权顺荣蹲在战壕里，老兵告诉他，这里很少有人能活过三个月。

他第一反应竟不是悲壮和绝望，而是想起当初送他来入伍时的李知勋，看着他穿上军装，淡淡地问他何时回来。

两个人的谈话陷入了沉默。悠长的走廊，皲裂的门漆，锈蚀的铜锁，里面藏着一个时代里朴素至极的梦想还有一段烟云旧事。

李知勋背过身去，不再看着权顺荣。眼里有淡淡微雨过，浮云被吹作雪，流光落成繁华。

08.

那一天终究还是来了。

落了好几天的雨此刻停了。树叶被冲洗得清新翠绿，不染纤尘。

又是一个傍晚。玫瑰色的晚霞亲吻山峰，火红的云一直从头顶绵延到天际，伸向远方，在湿润的空气里显得柔情。军队的声音由远及近，每一步都敲在李知勋的心头上。

他坐在办公室里，等着权顺荣来找他。

哪怕来道别的都好，或是说一句等我回来什么的。

很久，医院的外墙外传来军队的高呼，喊着权顺荣的名字。李知勋的办公室门口落下一声轻叹，随后和微不可闻的脚步声一起，揉进了时间的隧道里。

李知勋堵着气，却又转身跑向医院的顶楼。

两层的建筑并不算高，但足以李知勋看遍夕阳下的世上人家。军队的队伍浩浩荡荡，和云一起奔往远方。不知道距离，不知道方向，不知道归期。

他在队伍里一眼便看见了权顺荣。重新穿上军装的权顺荣显得高挑好看，微风拂过发梢，露出光洁的额头。似乎他真的属于那里，属于军队。从一开始就注定了在战场上浴血奋战，保家卫国。

夕阳攀上权顺荣的肩膀，像披上了红色的披风，在身后猎猎作响。那是从李知勋心底流出的血。他看见权顺荣走着走着停下了脚步，远远地回头望，望向他的方向。

有些话在心里呼之欲出，几乎要冲破心脏。日日夜夜被藏起来的情绪在此刻真实的惊心动魄。他想喊出来，却又担心声音最后在风力消散。于是只好隐忍着将话咽下，每一个音符都落进身体里，长出相思。

十几年前，军队从小院门口经过，带走了想要当兵的权顺荣。十几年后，军队从医院门口经过，满地斜阳，一如从前。

经年往事在两个人的回忆里流淌，像无尽的烟雨一样，萦绕一生，落到如今。

权顺荣远远地望着李知勋对他比了一个手势，他知道，那是等你回来的意思。

他咧开嘴笑了，眼睛眯了起来。

“等我回来。”他在心中无声地呐喊。

09.

那晚，李知勋做了一个梦。

他在梦里回到了曾经的那个小院。叫卖声，归鸟返巢的振翅声，还有车轱辘从石块上飞快碾过的咕噜声音。杂草从泥巴堆的墙根开始一寸一寸向上抽长，5岁李知勋就坐在墙角边，抱着那本翻得起卷的旧书。

他走过去，在小孩的面前蹲下。小孩抬头，皱起眉毛，露出抗拒的表情。

“知勋啊，如果有一天，你爱的人离你而去了，该怎么办呀。“他问5岁的自己。

小孩往后缩了缩，似乎不愿意和陌生人说话。明明不理解死亡和分离，但认真思考后依旧回答了李知勋的问题。

泥巴墙的对面响起了咚咚的声音，李知勋知道，五岁的权顺荣马上就要见到五岁的李知勋了。他站起身，向小院外面走去。有光影徘徊在他的身后。

梦醒了，在剧烈的轰鸣声里。

战斗机似乎贴着地面，从头顶呼啸而过。防空警报的声音响彻夜空，在寂静的夜晚格外突兀。

李知勋走到窗前，窗玻璃因为声波而轻微颤抖。天空上巨大的黑影中落下一个炸弹。拖着带火星的长尾，向医院而来。

半夜醒来又好奇的孩子们，趴在窗户上喊着，“有飞机，有流星”

玻璃因为高温爆破炸开，碎片嵌进皮肉里。大火舔舐上皮肤，汗毛因为高温而卷曲。医院在大火里坍塌。哭喊声，灼烧声，战斗机的声音在李知勋的脑海里由撕心裂肺变得逐渐淡去。

恍惚间，他想起了梦里的故乡。

当时五岁的自己究竟是怎么回答这个问题的呢。

他说，“那就下次见面的时候，亲亲他吧。“

end.


End file.
